Addicted
by Akinayuki
Summary: Sakura benar-benar penasaran mengapa mantan gurunya Hatake Kakashi ketagihan membaca sebuah novel tak jelas berwarna orange berjudul Icha-Icha Paradise hingga ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Kakashi. KakaSaku Pair.LEMON-sorry for misstyp


Addicted

By : Akinayuki nyo

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated M

(Finally XD)

KakaSaku's Pair

Warnig Lemon, mature and OOC

Summary : Sakura benar-benar penasaran mengapa mantan gurunya Hatake Kakashi ketagihan membaca sebuah novel tak jelas berwarna orange berjudul Icha-Icha Paradise hingga ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Kakashi sendiri

A/N : Ini First lemon Aki! XD tolong review kritik dan saran ya! ;D

Enjoy the story

Sebagai seorang Kunoichi medis yang terkenal dan berada di peringkat teratas, Sakura tahu betul mengenai berbagai macam penyakit yang ada, dari yang biasa sampai hal yang di luar penalarannya. Namun, hingga saat ini ada sebuah penyakit yang tidak dapat ia mengerti dan susah untuk disembuhkan.

'Addicted…'

Kecanduan, ketergantungan, ketagihan atau apakah istilah lainnya dari kata-kata yang dapat mengartikan 'addicted' itu membuat Sakura penasaran. Terlebih lagi dia mempunyai seseorang di dekatnya yang terkena penyakit itu. Seorang ninja peniru dengan sharingan di mata kirinya. Mantan gurunya, Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi adalah seorang addicted abadi, entah kapan dia menjadi seperti itu. Yang jelas.. Kakashi addicted terhadap sebuah novel 'tak jelas' yang selalu terlihat bersamanya dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Sakura pernah bertanya kepada Naruto mengenai isi novel tersebut mengingat Naruto pernah mengembara bersama sang pencipta novel itu, tuan Jiraya yang dijuluki 'petapa genit' oleh Naruto. Namun Naruto juga tidak mengerti tentang isi novel tersebut.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa Kakashi-sensei menyukai novel itu, isinya benar-benar membosankan!"

Hh~ sungguh, Sakura tidak mengerti tentang apa dan sebab mengapa Kakashi bisa addicted dengan novel itu. Mungkin dia harus menanyakan langsung kepada Kakashi secepatnya. Langsung dan sendiri.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas hasil pemeriksaan pasien hari ini dan data-data penting lainnya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang panjang, membiarkan bunyi sepatu hak tingginya mengiringi suara-suara lain yang menggema di sepanjang lorong, termasuk suara langkah ringan dari seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"Yo Sakura."

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Seorang pria berambut silver sedang tersenyum di balik masker hitam ke arahnya.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei. Sungguh aneh menemukanmu disini, ada apa?" Sakura menyapa Kakashi sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil hasil check up ku saja" jawab Kakashi sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya ampun!" Sakuar menepuk jidat lebarnya dengan kaget. "Aku meninggalkannya di ruang kerjaku. Tunggu sebentar!" kata Sakura yang dengan segera berlari kecil menuju ruang kerjanya dan meninggalkan Kakashi yang hanya berdiri diam sambil menyeringai penuh arti di balik maskernya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Sakura sudah kembali dari ruang kerjanya dengan penampilan berbeda. Rambut yang dibiarkan panjang setelah dia diangkat menjadi kepala rumah sakit yang baru tergerai bebas dan bergerak sesuai gerak langkah Sakura. Sedangkan jas putihnya tak lagi menutupi badannya, hanya blus V-neck soft pink lengan pendek dengan rok pendek merah maroon yang jarang terlihat mengiasi badannya membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan mantan muridnya yang kini sudah berumur 20 tahun.

'_Sepertinya aku sudah melewatkan banyak hal..'_

"Ini hasil Check up mu, dan hasilnya sungguh memuaskan" kata Sakura tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna putih ke Kakashi.

"Terima Kasih" Kakashi membalas senyuman Sakura dan menerima amplop itu. "Kau sudah selesai bekerja?"

"Ng? Tidak.." jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya kemudian dia terdiam beberapa saat. "Um.. sebenarnya.. ano.. Kakashi-sensei."

"Ya?" Kakashi mengamati gerak-gerak Sakura yang kini terlihat menggemaskan baginya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan.. jadi…" Sakura berkata dengan nada pelan. Dia tidak berani menatap mata dark Kakashi yang sedang mengawasinya.

"Jadi?"

"Bisa kita ke apartemenmu? AH! Maksudku bukan seperti itu! Sungguh! Hanya saja.. kurasa ini masalah… 'privasi' " kata Sakura gugup, baru kali ini dia menyuruh seorang pria untuk mengizinkannya masuk ke dalam apartemen pria itu di malam hari.

Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum, meskipun sebenarnya dia sedikit kaget dengan perkataan mantan muridnya itu.

"Apa.. bisa?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil sedikit menatap mata Kakashi.

"Apartemenku tidak begitu bagus.." Kakashi memasang wajah berpikirnya, "Tapi setidaknya itu bisa menyambut tamu, apalagi tamu itu mantan muridku yang sudah menjadi seorang wanita cantik sekarang, hahaha" Kakashi tertawa kecil sambil memberantakan rambut Sakura.

Untuk sesaat.. Sakura merasa panas dan wajahnya memerah.

*oOo*

Kakashi membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam. Kalau dibandingkan dengan apartemen Sakura, apartemen Kakashi jauh lebih bagus mengingat gajinya sebagai seorang ANBU dan fasilitas yang dia dapat dari Hokage alias Naruto.

"Jangan sungkan, anggap rumah sendiri" Kakashi tersenyum ke Sakura dan berjalan menuju dapur minimalisnya.

"Apartemenmu bagus sekali Sensei.." ujar Sakura kagum melihat sekeliling. Dinding apartemennya di lapisi kertas tembok berwarna putih dengan aksen corak-corak biru laut dipinggirnya membuat aura di apartemen itu terasa nyaman dan sejuk. Di tiap sudut ruangan terdapat pot-pot pohon palem atau beringin putih kecil hasil bonsai buatannya, mungkin?

"Hahaha biasa saja, aku hanya membuat apartemenku senyaman mungkin" sahut Kakashi dari dapurnya. "Oh ya Sakura, jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel sensei~ kau membuatku seperti sudah tua saja."

"Aku harus menganggap rumahmu ini biasa dan membuatmu merasa muda? Kau ingin aku menambah dosa?" balas Sakura yang hanya dibalas tawa panjang dari Kakashi.

"Aku hanya menyarankan saja Sakura" Kakashi keluar dari dapurnya sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi dua gelas cangkir dan sebotol sake. Dia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang telah duduk di sofa merah darahnya yang besar dan empuk kemudian menaruh semua yang dia bawa di atas meja.

"Kau menyuruhku minum sake?" Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku, hanya ini yang ada di kulkasku. Lagipula kau sudah dewasa bukan?" Kakashi balik bertanya dengan wajah innoncent miliknya.

"A-aku memang sudah dewasa!"

"Hahahaha, aku tahu itu" Kakashi membuka botol sake itu dan menuangkannya ke dalam cawan sake Sakura dan cangkirnya. "Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi sambil duduk disamping Sakura.

"Ini masalah kebiasaanmu! Sejak aku menjadi muridmu hingga sekarang, kau selalu membaca novel orange yang selalu ada di tanganmu!"

"Tapi sekarang aku tidak membawanya, lihat?" balas Kakashi tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi aku yakin novel itu ada di dalam lemarimu" sahut Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan curiga.

"Ya…, itu memang benar" Kakashi memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membaca novel itu?"

"Karena menyenangkan, lagipula 'isi'nya sangat bagus" jawab Kakashi menyeringai aneh.

"Isinya? Apa isi novel itu?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah polosnya, dan sungguh itu membuat Kakashi semakin merasa gerah dan panas. Wajah Sakura yang sedang penasaran benar-benar membuatnya tertarik dan snagat menggemaskan baginya. Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, Sakura mirip tokoh utama dalam Icha-icha Paradise yang dibacanya.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Kakashi!' batin Kakashi menyadarkan dirinya.

"Hei, Kakashi?"

'Bahkan suaranya begitu indah di telingaku, Sial..'

Sebenarnya, Kakashi tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dia sudah tertarik kepada Sakura semenjak Sakura mulai berubah setelah mendapatkan pelatihan khusus dari Tsunade. Kepintarannya.. kekuatannya.. keahliannya.. , Sakura adalah satu-satunya kunoichi yang menyita perhatiaannya. Apalagi setiap dia masuk rumah sakit, Sakura lah yang menjadi dokter pribadinya. Kakashi menyukai disaat Sakura menyentuh kulitnya untuk mengalirkan cakra kepadanya dan saat keringat mulai menghiasi kulitnya membuatnya semakin bercahaya terkena cahaya matahari.

gleek..

Kakashi menelan ludahnya saat dia sudah membayangkan Sakura dari sudut pandangannya. Apa mungkin karena Icha-Icha Paradise dia bisa membayangkan hal-hal yang sepatutnya tidak pantas untuk dibayangkan?

"Kakashi!" Suara keras Sakura membuyarkan semua pemikiran Kakashi. Dengan segera Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Agh! Apa isi novel 'tak jelas' ituuuuu!"

"Oh.. itu.. isinya hal-hal yang menarik" Kakashi tersenyum canggung, kemudian dia mengambil cangkirnya dan membuka maskernya untuk meminum sake itu. Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar menyaksikan pemandangan langka yang telah terjadi di depan mukanya.

'KAKASHI MEMBUKA MASKERNYA!'

mengetahui kesunyian yang terjadi, Kakashi berbalik menatap Sakura yang hanya diam melihatnya dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Sakura?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Sensei.. ternyata kau.. tampan" kata Sakura dengan nada pelan tanpa disadarinya.

"Apa? Tampan?" Kakashi terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Heh? Tidak maksudku.. kau.. kau.. kau.. " Sakura menyadari perkataan yang barusan dia ucapkan. Wajahnya memerah akibat malu dan panik, dengan cepat dia mengambil gelasnya dan langsung meminum sake itu dalam satu teguk.

"Kau bilang aku tampan kan?" Kakashi menyeringai nakal sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang semakin memerah.

"Tidak!"

"Aku mendengarnya Sakura~" kata Kakashi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Ti-.. ah! Baiklah! Aku memang menyebut kau tampan tadi!" sahut Sakura menyerah.

"Dibandingkan Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Sakura memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan aneh. Kalau dibandingkan.. Kakashi dan Sasuke mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing, namun dari segi pria dewasa.. Kakashi lebih unggul dibandingkan Sasuke. Sikapnya yang ramah dan lembut serta wajahnya yang tampan. Tipe-tipe pria idaman yang siap untuk dinikahi.

"Itu… Hei! Aku tadi bertanya padamu.. hal-hal menarik apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraanya.

"Bagaimana ya? Kau tahu kesukaan pria dewasa bukan?" Kakashi balik bertanya kepada Sakura dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Heh? Maksudmu?" Sakura tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Sesuatu yang dilakukan antara pria dewasa dan wanita dewasa, kau sudah dewasa bukan? Masa kau tidak tahu?" pancing Kakashi sambil meminum sakenya lagi. Sakura berpikir sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya mulutnya terbuka lebar sambil menunjuk Kakashi. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat karena mengerti maksud perkataan Kakashi.

"Hentai!" kata Sakura menunjuk Kakashi.

"Tepat, hahahaha" Kakashi tertawa panjang melihat reaksi Sakura. Dia sangat suka melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dan malu akibat keusilannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka mantan guruku seorang pervert!" kata Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Dan addicted dengan hentai!" tambah Sakura lagi.

"Hei.. hei.. jangan menyebutku seperti itu" sahut Kakashi, meskipun dia mengakui dia suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Setidaknya dia tidak pantas menyandang gelar atau panggilan khusus seperti itu. Dia belum separah Jiraya yang selalu mengintip gadis-gadis di pemandian air panas.

"Pervert~"

"Hentikan Sakura.. kalau tidak aku akan.."

"Akan apa tuan Pervert?" Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menantang Kakashi. "Akan memberikan hukuman seperti dulu?"

"Tidak..aku akan.."

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Kakashi mencium Sakura dengan lembut dan membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya karena kaget dengan tindakan Kakashi yang diluar dugaannya. Dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong dada Kakashi menjauh. Namun tubuh Kakashi begitu kuat hingga ia tidak mampu membuat Kakashi menjauh darinya, justru semakin lama Ciuman Kakashi semakin dalam dan hangat.

Entah mengapa, Sakura menyukai hal ini dan semakin menyukainya ketika lidah Kakashi mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya, memaksa Sakura membuka mulutnya lebih lebar agar Kakashi dapat menjelajahi semua yang ada. Namun lidah Sakura tidak menerima kedatangan 'tamu' itu begitu saja. Dia melawan dan berusaha mendominasi, namun sia-sia. Lidah Kakashi mengintimidasi semua yang ada, menekan lidah Sakura dan mulai menjelajah seluruh ruang yang ada dengan penuh hasrat.

Sakura mendesah di dalam ciumannya ketika Kakashi mulai membaringkannya di sofa dan menindihnya. Ciuman Kakashi semakin 'ganas' ketika Sakura mulai meremas-remas rambut keperakan Kakashi dan tangan Kakashi yang mulai menyelinap di balik blus-nya untuk menyentuh dan mengelus punggung Sakura yang halus dan lembut.

"Hhah.. dan kaupun ternyata seorang pervert" Kakashi mengentikan ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas, dia menatap Sakura yang mengalami kekurangan pasokan nafas hingga membuat dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

"I-Itu karena Ka- mmph.." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kakashi mulai menciuminya lagi. "Ka-mmph.. Kashi.." Sakura menyebut nama Kakashi di sela-sela ciumannya membuat Kakashi mengentikan aktivitasnya itu.

"Tidak memanggilku tuan pervert lagi, Nona pervert?" Kakashi menyeringai kecil dan mulai mencium pipi Sakura dan melanjutkannya terus ke bawah secara bertahap. Menjilati leher Sakura, menhisapnya dan mengigitnya perlahan hingga membuat Sakura mendesah kecil. Dia meninggalkan banyak tanda merah di daerah itu. Setelah Kakashi merasa cukup di bagian itu, dia mencium Sakura lagi lebih dalam dan lebih agresif. Tangannya mulai berpindah lebih keatas untuk melepaskan pakaian dalam Sakura dan dengan cepat berpindah ke bukit kecil menantang milik Sakura.

Kakashi mengelus, meremas dan memijat kedua bukit Sakura bersamaan sambil terus mencium Sakura. Membuat Sakura melenguh dan menggeliat kecil akibat aktivitas tangan Kakashi.

"Hentikan-nnh..Kakashi.."

"Hentikan? Kukira kau mau mengetahui isi Novel itu?" Kakashi tersenyum licik, dia berhenti bermain di bukit itu. "Apa benar kau ingin menghentikannya?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada menggoda. Dia menyentuh dada Sakura dan terus membawanya sampai ke perut Sakura.

"Unh.."

"Yakin? Padahal.. aku belum memberitahumu bagian menarik lainnya.. apa kau ingin menghentikannya?" Kakashi melanjutkan jarinya menyentuh paha Sakura dan sampai di lutut Sakura. Kemudian jari-jarinya menerobos ke dalam rok Sakura, mencari daerah sensitif milik Sakura dan memainkan jari-jarinya di daerah itu.

"Ahhh..Ka-kakashi!" Sakura mengerang menyebutkan nama Kakashi saat dia merasakan jari-jari Kakashi memanjakannya dan memberikan sensasi-sensasi yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah basah gadis nakal" bisik Kakashi pelan di telinga Sakura kemudian menjilat dan melumat kuping Sakura dengan pelan. "Jadi.." Kakashi menghentikan gerakan jari-jarinya "Kau masih ingin mengetahui isi Novel itu?"

"Uhh.. Ka-kakashi" Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa dia sangat menyukai apa yang telah dilakukan oleh mantan gurunya itu. Dia menginginkannya lagi dan lebih hingga dapat membawanya ke puncak kenikmatan berkali-kali.

"Sentuh aku.. Kakashi.." desah Sakura di telinga Kakashi.

Kakashi menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku akan menyentuhmu Sakura.. pasti" kata Kakashi mengecup bibir mungil dan lembut Sakura.

"Tapi.." Kakashi memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam tubuh Sakura dan menggerak-gerakannya perlahan.

"Aghhh.."

"Aku ingin kau membuka bajuku, sekarang" perintah Kakashi dengan wajah innoncent miliknya.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar akibat rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Kakashi dibagian kewanitaannya, Sakura membuka rompi jounin Kakashi dengan perlahan namun tangannya berhenti ketika dia merasa Kakashi menambah jarinya masuk dalam tubuhnya dan menggerakkannya dengan irama yang teratur.

"Ka-Kakashi.. Unhhh.." Sakura menyebut nama Kakashi lagi sambil menutup matannya.

Suara Sakura yang menyebut nama Kakashi saat ini benar-benar membuat Kakashi semakin hilang kesabaran, birahinya naik hingga menyentuh ubun-ubunnya. Jari-jarinya semakin cepat menjelajahi lorong Sakura dan mebuat Sakura terus mendesah, mengerang dan menggeliat kecil di atas sofa.

"Ka-Kakashi.. aku.. a-aku.. sudah.." kata Sakura tertahan, dia sudah tidak dapat menahan klimaksnya di jari Kakashi.

"Belum ku ijinkan, kau belum membuka pakaianku Sakura-chan~" kata Kakashi dengan seringai nakalnya. Dia menghentikan jari-jarinya di dalam tubuh Sakura dan membiarkannya terus di dalam beberapa saat, mengisi lorong itu dengan ketiga jarinya.

"Kumohon Kakashi.. A-aku.. " Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak ingin menahannya lebih lama lagi. Dan tak beberapa lama tubuh Sakura mengejang mengeluarkan cairannya sambil melenguh panjang. Membuat jari-jari Kakashi basah dan penuh dengan cairan miliknya.

"Hmmm… kau melanggar perintah mantan gurumu Sakura" Kakashi menarik jari-jarinya dari Sakura dan menjilat jari-jari itu sampai bersih. Memindahkan seluruh cairan itu kedalam mulutnya dan merasakannya dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu bukan? Gadis nakal harus mendapatkan hukuman.." kata Kakashi pelan sambil mencium Sakura lagi. Memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Sakura dan berbagi air liur, cairan Sakura dan sisa-sisa Sake yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Tanpa mengentikan ciuman itu sedikitpun, Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Sakura menuju tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Membaringkannya perlahan dan melanjutkan kegiatan itu dengan lebih leluasa.

Tangan kirinya memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan menguncinya di atas kepala gadis itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya beraksi di kaki jenjang Sakura dan bergerak ke atas membuka rok pendek Sakura di susul celana dalam berwarna putih milik Sakura. Kakashi juga tidak membiarkan dada indah Sakura dibiarkan begitu saja.

Dia menjilati dan membasahi payudara kiri Sakura kemudian menghisapnya dalam, sesekali dia menggigit puting merah muda Sakura dengan pelan hingga membuat Sakura menjerit kecil. Dan Kakashi melakukan hal yang sama dengan payudara Sakura yang satunya.

"Kau basah lagi nona pervert?" Kakashi menggoda Sakura ketika dia merasakan tangan kanannya basah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ughh.. Ka-Kakashi.."

"Sepertinya aku harus membersihkannya.." Kakashi tersenyum dan beranjak menuju ke bagian bawah dan beraksi di bagian itu. Lidah merah yang basah itu mulai menelusuri semua lekuk yang ada dan berusaha memancing Sakura semakin keras.

Sakura melenguh kencang saat dia merasakan sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya lagi dan menjelajahi lorongnya yang panjang. Tidak begitu dalam namun lidah Kakashi dapat memberikan sensasi ajaib bagi Sakura.

Kakashi terus memanjakan Sakura dengan menggerakan lidahnya keluar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya hingga Sakura mendapatkan puncaknya yang kedua kali, megisi mulut Kakashi dengan cairan miliknya.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi menelan semua cairan itu dengan lahap seperti dia sedang meminum sesuatu yang sangat disukainya. "Kau terasa Manis Sakura" kata Kakashi tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang sedang terengah-engah di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa kau mau mengetahui adegan klimaks-nya Sakura?"

"I-iya.."

"Apa kau menginginkannya?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada menggoda-nya.

"I-iya.."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kakashi lagi dengan sebuah senyuman licik di wajahnya.

"IYA! Iya iya!" Sakura menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan godaan yang diberikan Kakashi. Bayangan Kakashi akan bersatu dengannya sudah memenuhi kepala kunoichi muda yang berbakat itu.

"Ingatkan aku untuk berhenti bila terasa sakit bagimu.." bisik Kakashi pelan.

"Tidak..jangan berhenti Kakashi.." Sakura menyentuh pipi Kakashi dengan lembut, mengiringnya untuk hanyut di dalam sebuah ciuman manis dan hangat. Sementara tangan Kakashi sibuk membuka celana-nya dan mengeluarkan benda kebanggaannya dari tempat tersembunyi. "Unhh.." Sakura sedikit meringis dan menghentikan ciumannya saat benda itu mulai memasukinya perlahan. Terlihat air mata menetes pelan dari ujung matanya.

Kakashi berusaha memasukkan benda itu seutuhnya kedalam lorong Sakura. Menerobos masuk dan memaksa benda itu menembus sebuah rintangan berupa selaput hingga kini benda itu seutuhnya telah berada di dalam tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura.." panggil Kakashi pelan sambil menghapus air mata Sakura. Dibelainya pipi ranum wanita itu. "Lihat aku, tatap aku saat aku melakukannya" perintah Kakashi yang membuat Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan mata emerald yang berair itu.

"Kaka..sshii.." kata Sakura pelan sambil menahan perih yang menjalari bagian di bawah itu. Matanya menatap mata Kakashi kemudian memegang punggung Kakashi saat dia merasa benda itu mulai bergerak pelan perlahan. Awalnya hanya memegang punggung hangat milik Kakashi namun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi cakaran bertubi-tubi ketika Kakashi menambah tempo geraknya.

Tak hanya itu, suara desahan dan erangan Sakura semakin lama semakin keras dan dia tak kuasa untuk tetap bertahan melihat mata onyx Kakashi. Sensasi-sensasi yang didapatkannya benar-benar membuat pertahanannya jebol. Kedua mata emerald itupun kini tertutup pasrah.

"Sa-sakura.." desah Kakashi yang juga merasakan sensasi surgawi itu menerjangnya berkali-kali. Lorong lembab itu menjepit-jepit benda miliknya dan semakin erat ketika Kakashi mempercepat gerakannya menyentuh sebuah titik yang membuat Sakura menyebut nama Kakashi dengan keras.

Tak ingin terdiam karena hanyut dalam sensasi itu, kedua tangan Kakashi pun kembali memanjakan bukit-bukit milik Sakura. Membuat kedua bukit itu kembali mengencang dan siap untuk dilumat oleh bibir sempurna Kakashi.

"Kakashi..aku.. aku.. " Tubuh Sakura mulai mengejang ketika dia merasa sudah mencapai titik tertinggi surgawi itu. Mendengar itu, Kakashi semakin menerjang titik kelemahan Sakura bertubi-tubi hingga namanya di sebut dengan nada indah dan panjang. Cairan hangat menjalar di sepanjang 'benda' Kakashi dan menyelubunginya bagai sweater hangat di musim dingin.

Kakashi yang belum merasakan kepuasaan yang dirasakan Sakura pun tetap melanjutkan memasukkan dan mengeluarkan benda miliknya di dalam tubuh Sakura. Kembali bersatu dengan wanita berambut pink itu selama beberapa menit dan berbagai peluh yang mulai menghiasi tubuh mereka.

Mata Onyx itupun tertutup rapat ketika dia merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan cepat diapun mengeluarkan benda itu dari tubuh Sakura dan mengeluarkan cairan itu di luar.

"Kakashi..?" panggil Sakura yang sedikit terheran dengan hal yang dilakukan oleh pria berambut perak itu.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu hamil sebelum kita menikah Sakura" jawab Kakashi menyeringai puas seakan mengerti dengan maksud Sakura.

"Me-menikah?" wajah cantik Sakura seketika memerah mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Dia memegang kedua pipinya sambil bersemu tidak karuan dan menggeleng kepalanya perlahan.

"Tentu saja kita akan menikah" sahut kakashi yang kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura kemudian mengecup pelan bibir merah nan mungil itu. "Lagipula.."

"Lagipula apa?"

"Kau tadi mau tahu isi icha-icha paradise itu seperti apa bukan?" tanya Kakashi yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan dari Sakura. "Asal kau tahu saja Sakura, buku itu isinya banyak sekali. Jadi kalau kau mau mengetahui semua isinya.. tidak cukup malam ini saja" seringai nakal muncul di wajah tampan Kakashi.

"Aaa! Tidak perlu semuanya juga tidak apa-apa!" kata Sakura sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak ketika Kakashi mulai mendekati tubuhnya kembali. Kedua tangannya sudah siap mencengkram tubuh mungil Sakura bagai singa yang hendak menangkap seekor kelinci yang sudah tidak berdaya

"Tidak bisa Sakura."

"KAKASHI!"

Mungkin setelah ini ketergantungan Kakashi terhadap Novel Icha-icha Paradise akan berkurang atau mungkin menghilang. Namun siapa yang menyangka kalau itu semua karena Kakashi sudah ketergantungan terhadap seorang gadis berambut pink bernama Haruno Sakura.

OWARI

**A/N : NYOOOOO! +menggeliat-gliat gaje di lantai+ Aki sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa membuat fic seperti ini! Sumpah deh, kalau Aki baca lagi.. Kakashi jadi pervert banget! XDDD **

**Tapi setelah Aki lihat-lihat memang Kakashi lebih cocok jadi pervert =_=" Huahahaha~**

**Yosh~ ini oneshoot KakaSaku Aki yang pertama! +lompat-lompat gaje+ Senang sekali nyoo! Meski rate M, tapi gak apalah nambah pengalaman =D**

**Seorang Author harus bisa membuat cerita seperti apapun bukan? Jangan takut untuk mencoba hal yang baru dan menantang. **

**Yosh! R&R? :3**


End file.
